The present disclosure relates in general to the communication of operational information via an indicator system of a materials handling vehicle, and in particular, to systems and methods for de-centralizing the conveyance of operational information about a materials handling vehicle.
Wireless strategies are being deployed by business operations, including distributors, retail stores, manufacturers, etc., to improve the efficiency and accuracy of business operations. In a typical wireless implementation, workers are linked to a management system executing on a corresponding computer enterprise via mobile wireless transceivers. For instance, in order to move items about a facility, workers often utilize materials handling vehicles, including for example, forklift trucks, hand and motor driven pallet trucks, etc. The wireless transceivers are used as interfaces to the management system to direct workers in their tasks, e.g., by instructing workers where and/or how to pick, pack, put away, move, stage, process or otherwise manipulate the items within a facility. As such, a facility such as a warehouse often has pedestrians, equipment operators, vehicle operators, etc., working in close proximity.